Charlotte
by Sakiiii
Summary: Un reducido porcentaje de jóvenes en París desarrollan habilidades especiales durante su pubertad. Estas desaparecen luego de terminar su adolescencia, sin embargo, hay una organización científica centrada en investigar la razón detrás de este fenómeno y para ello buscan a los usuarios de habilidades y los utilizan como sujetos experimentales. (Cupos completos)
1. Ficha: Cupo abierto

**.  
Summary: Un reducido porcentaje de jóvenes en París desarrollan habilidades especiales durante su pubertad. Estas desaparecen luego de terminar su adolescencia, sin embargo, hay una organización científica centrada en investigar la razón detrás de este fenómeno y para ello buscan a los usuarios de habilidades y los utilizan como sujetos experimentales.**

 **Para evitar la experimentación humana, un grupo de antiguos usuarios y personas relacionadas al caso, se unieron para crear una asociación centrada en la protección de los jóvenes de Francia con poderes. Disfrazándose bajo la apariencia de una escuela.**

 **Algunos jóvenes son reclutados por la asociación con el fin de utilizar sus poderes para acabar con la organización científica y encontrar a los usuarios de habilidades antes de que ellos lo hagan.**

 **¿Te unirás a ellos?**

* * *

Habilidades: Surgen en la pubertad por razones desconocidas, solo se sabe que son producto de un gran deseo por parte del usuario. Existen todo tipo de poderes, sin embargo, todas ellas tienen un defecto secundario al ser utilizadas.

Sweet Amoris: Una internado en donde los estudiantes deben vivir hasta el día de su graduación. Es un método utilizado para mantener alejados a los investigadores de los usuarios de habilidades especiales.

Charlotte: Asociación fundada por un grupo de antiguos usuarios para proteger a los jovenens en Francia.

 **Ficha**

Nombre:

Edad: 16-18

Físico:

Personalidad:

Habilidad especial: Cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, excepto leer la mente-(volar, teletransportarse, curar, etc…). Por favor especificar a partir de que deseo nació este poder.

Defecto habilidad: Toda habilidad tiene un defecto secundario al usarlo (Ejemplo : ser invisible solo para el objetivo elegido y no para el resto, quedarse dormido después de usar habilidad, tener que tocar a alguien para usar poder, etc)

Familia:

Historia: como llego a la escuela, si fue perseguido por los científicos o simplemente fue encontrado por la asociación al abusar del uso de sus poderes de manera irresponsable, etc...

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Chico: **Único cupo abierto es el de Lysandro(Viktor no esta disponible)  
**

 **Ganadoras**

 **Nathaniel-** Coinín Blanche **(Miawchu)**

 **Castiel-** Yayx Bethzabe Petrova **(Lunioflower)**

 **Kentin-** Erin Aldrich **(Shionlover)**

 **Armin-** Anya Moguilévich **(** **XxShirogami18InorixX** **)**

 **Alexy-** Noelle Heider **(Ari Kuma)**

 **Dimitry-** Fiorella Isabey **(Thekousisters)**

.

Extra:

* * *

.

 **Sé que desaparecí por un tiempo con este fic, pero créanme que realmente estuve corta de tiempo con la universidad y todo…pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones me dedicare a él!**

 **Solo me falta una participante para Lys para poder comenzar con esta historia :3**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Un mal presagio

**Declaimer: Los personajes de corazón de melón no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chinomiko.**

 **N/A: Este fic se basara en algunos aspectos del anime de Charlotte, sin embargo, no será exactamente igual. Habrán muchas diferencias con respecto al anime.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: "Un mal presagio"**

.

Alrededor de quince años atrás, un extraño fenómeno comenzó a suceder a lo largo del mundo. Un hecho que solamente podía ser parte de la ficción se había vuelto real.

Nadie sabía la causa desencadenante de aquella situación, no obstante, solo había una certeza y era el beneficio que podría significar a futuro para los diferentes gobiernos del mundo, como también el posible peligro que atormentaría a las naciones.

El primer portador de habilidades especiales registrado en la historia, fue un adolescente que apenas rozaba los dieciséis años de edad y era residente en Tokio. El hallazgo fue únicamente gracias a un accidente en el que intervino utilizando sus poderes.

Su descubrimiento fue rápidamente encubierto y mantenido en secreto de la sociedad, dado que se podría formar un escándalo mundial al momento de hacer pública la noticia. Las comunidades científicas del país se interesaron de manera inmediata en el caso y ofrecieron sus conocimientos para descubrir la razón a la aparición de los poderes.

Fueron escasos el número de usuarios que fueron encontrados a lo largo del mundo luego del descubrimiento de Japón. Las probabilidades eran menos de un 5% de adolescentes que desarrollaban alguna habilidad en cada país. Sin embargo, nunca se pudo conocer la causa exacta puesto que la organización de las naciones unidas prohibió cualquier tipo de experimentación en portadores de poderes especiales. Los únicos frutos de las investigaciones fueron tres grandes conclusiones:

 _1-Las habilidades especiales se expresan durante la pubertad y nacen a partir de un deseo del portador._

 _2-Toda habilidad posee un tipo de defecto, el cual difiere entre los individuos aunque posean la misma habilidad. Algunos incluso pueden llegar a ser mortales o peligrosas para el mismo usuario._

 _3-Las habilidades SOLAMENTE son vigentes durante la adolescencia, una vez que el individuo pasa esa etapa de la vida y alcanza la adultez los poderes desaparecerán para siempre._

Aquellos resultados de las últimas investigaciones acabaron con las ilusiones de algunos gobiernos de utilizar esos poderes para su beneficio, dado la corta edad de los sujetos en cuestión, por lo que la existencia de las habilidades especiales continúo siendo un secreto para el mundo. No obstante, a pesar de las numerosas prohibiciones, algunas sociedades científicas continuaron con sus investigaciones de manera clandestina.

Las experimentaciones se ocultaron bajo el disfraz de hospitales e incluso escuelas para poder trabajar libre de cualquier sospecha.

Francia es considerada hasta el día de hoy como uno de los países con un "mayor" número de casos, lo que puso en peligro a una gran cantidad de jóvenes. Muchos de ellos se volvieron sujetos experimentales a pesar de no portar habilidad alguna. Ninguno de ellos volvió a ser el mismo una vez que fueron liberados, como también hubo muchos que no lograron escapar jamás.

El número de víctimas fue incrementando lentamente a través de los años, debido a que no existía ninguna política que protegiera a los adolescentes afectados dada la dificultad de localizar a los usuarios. Sin embargo, surgió una organización encargada de proteger a todo manipulador de habilidades especiales, que frenó el avance de las investigaciones clandestinas.

Aquella sociedad es conocida como _Charlotte_.

.

.

.

.

Llegas tarde, Mia.

Sentado en un escritorio del salón del consejo estudiantil, un joven alto de cabello azabache y ojos dorados, quien vestía de manera intachable el pulcro uniforme azul marino de la escuela, observaba de manera severa a la recién llegada.

— No han pasado ni tres segundos desde que llegue y ya me estas regañando—Se quejó la chica, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo— Lo siento mucho Viktor, pero tuve una terrible jaqueca tras el último trabajo.

El azabache continuo observando a la chica en busca de algún rastro de arrepentimiento de su parte, pero el sonriente y despreocupado semblante que le brindaba lo hizo rendirse por completo y un suspiró resignado se escapó de sus labios.

— A pesar de ello, te agradecería si pudieras cumplir con tu rol como la secretaria del consejo.

— Lo sé, lo sé…Cada vez que me hablas así siento como si estuviera escuchando a mi padre regañándome ¿De verdad solo tienes dieciocho años? —Comentó divertida la muchacha, caminando tranquilamente hacia el escritorio en donde Viktor estaba trabajando.

— Mia…—Susurró Viktor, frotándose la sien al ver como su compañera cambiaba el tema sin ningún tipo de sutiliza.

— Lo siento, lo siento…Solo estaba bromeando—Rio inocentemente— Me llamaste para hablar sobre algo importante ¿No es así? Un nuevo caso de usuario si es posible ¿O me equivoco? — Preguntó asechándolo con sus grandes y brillantes orbes turquesa que esperaban con impaciencia una respuesta.

— Exacto—Respondió con una sonrisa— Dimitry me ha enviado información respecto al nuevo caso y gracias a la habilidad de Leiftan hemos podido localizar su ubicación—Explicó mostrándole unos documentos que tenía entre sus manos— Aparentemente posee la habilidad de manipular el fuego.

— ¿Un pirómano? —Pregunto Mia para luego arrebatarle los papeles de las manos y sentarse sobre la superficie del escritorio, dándole una lectura rápida a los documentos—¡Leiftan puede ser algo misterioso, pero su poder sí que nos resulta útil! Lástima que tiene que empaparse entero para poder ocupar su habilidad—Sonrió de manera casi infantil la chica, contagiando al azabache.

— Gracias a él es más fácil rastrearlos antes que lo científicos—Concordó el presidente.

— Entonces les diré a Fiore y Nath que vayan tras él…Será necesario dormirlo si se pone demasiado violento. Entretanto, me encargare de llamar a Leigh para asegurarnos que ya haya negociado con los padres del chico y hablar de los papeles de intercambio con la directora…¿De acuerdo señor presidente?

— No podría estar más a gusto con tu iniciativa—Bromeó el azabache sonriendo satisfecho.

— Algún día reconocerás el hecho que soy una linda y eficiente secretaria—Bromeó Mia mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera rubio ceniza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

— Mi orgullo estaría herido si lo hiciera—Respondió Viktor mirando fijamente a la chica.

— No es necesario que lo digas en voz alta, ya que puedo leer tus pensamientos cuando quiera—Afirmó con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Espero que no lo hagas hasta que termines tu trabajo, dado que una caja de aspirinas no será suficiente para ti, ya no serías una eficiente secretaria si quedas fuera de juego por un dolor de cabeza—Ahora el azabache era quien lucía un semblante victorioso en su rostro.

Mia infló infantilmente sus mofletes con disgusto y se levantó de un salto para volver a dirigirse a la puerta por la que había entrado hace tan solo un momento.

— No es divertido cuando pierdo contra ti—Balbuceo entre dientes—Me iré a preparar todo para la búsqueda del pirómano. Algo me dice que será realmente divertido.

— Mia…¿Acaso tienes algo en mente? —Cuestionó el presidente al ver un semblante travieso vislumbrarse en el rostro de su amiga.

— Para nada~—Fue la simple e inocente respuesta de la chica—Ahora me retiro, mándale saludos a Severina de mi parte.

Sin más que decir, la rubia se retiró del salón dejando nuevamente solo a Viktor, quien suspiró resignado ante la actitud despreocupada y alegre de la chica, pero con una ligera sonrisa grabada en su rostro y una mirada melancólica.

.

 **OoOoO**

— ¿Charlotte?¿Científicos?¿Que mierda creen que están hablando?

En un callejón entre algunas calles de Paris, un muchacho pelirrojo era rodeado por dos jóvenes que vestían el uniforme del internado de Sweet Amoris, una prestigiosa escuela cuyo acceso era muy difícil de lograr, aunque la existencia de la institución no se trataba de otra cosa aparte de una clara fachada que utilizaba Charlotte para mantener a los investigadores alejados de los estudiantes hasta el día que sus habilidades desaparecieran. Aquello era un breve resumen de lo que los chicos trataban de hacerle entender al pelirrojo, mas él no parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar sus explicaciones.

— Mia se las arregló para darnos una tarea problemática—Refunfuño Fiorella.

— Supuse que algo malo iba a ocurrir cuando nos deseó suerte con una amplia e inocente sonrisa en su rostro—Añadió el rubio que la acompañaba, quien parecía tan frustrado como ella.

Luego de que las clases terminaran, Mia reunió a Nathaniel y Fiorella para encomendarles el trabajo que Viktor le había encargado organizar. Solo les entregó una fotografía del objetivo más una pequeña descripción su habilidad y la ubicación que Leiftan les había proporcionado. Sin embargo, no imaginaban que la chica se había guardado para sí misma una pequeña pero esencial parte de la información que debía entregar, y era lo problemático que seria el tratar con dicho objetivo.

De haberlo sabido desde un principio, Fiorella simplemente se habría lanzado a dejarlo dormido antes de tratar de negociar con él civilizadamente.

— Nunca más me fiare de esa engañosa sonrisa—Murmuró para sí misma la muchacha de cabello ocre, con el ceño claramente fruncido.

Nathaniel solo se limitó a asentir ante el comentario. Ambos sabían que lo más probable era que la secretaria del consejo considerara interesante la idea de que ellos dos lidiaran con el usuario de fuego.

— ¡Dejen de murmurar entre ustedes, bastardos! —Vociferó el pelirrojo entretanto sus manos eran rodeadas por dos grandes bolas d fuego—¡Ya les dije la última vez que no iría a ninguna parte! ¡No me llevaran con ustedes!

— Espera Castiel…Nosotros solo queremos…—Trató inútilmente hablar Nathaniel. Puesto que fue interrumpido por una llama que iba directamente hacia él, ataque que apenas logró esquivar dado que fue rozó su brazo dejándole una quemadura.

— ¡Tu poder es demasiado peligroso! ¡No podemos dejarte como estas ahora! Sino dejas de utilizar tus poderes de manera irresponsable, esos científicos vendrán por ti y te utilizaran como una rata de laboratorio—Exclamó Fiorella aun sabiendo que no la escucharía.

— Haber niña bonita, aunque hayan cambiado el discurso de la última vez no iré a ningún lado. Disfruto de mi libertad y de este fantástico poder.

Fiorella frunció el ceño ante la negativa de Castiel, para luego desviar su mirada hacia las llamas del chico que amenazaban en atacarlos. De manera casi inmediata, sus orbes violeta intercambiaron miradas con las de Nathaniel, quien le hizo una seña para poner en marcha el plan B.

— ¡Hey, pelirrojo! Olvidas que nosotros también poseemos habilidades especiales ¿No crees que te estas creyendo demasiado? —Comentó de forma tosca Fiorella.

— ¿Y que hay con eso? Puedo incinerarlos antes de que traten de hacer algo en mi contra.

— Muy bien, entonces has lo tuyo Nath, para que terminemos de una vez con este fastidio—Dijo la chica sin poner atención a las absurdas amenazas de Castiel.

— De acuerdo…Espero que cuando ingreses a Charlotte no nos toque trabajar juntos, por el bien de los dos—Se dirigió el rubio a su contrincante mientras sonreía falsamente.

En menos de un parpadeo, Nathaniel desapareció completamente del campo visual de Castiel, dejándolo estupefacto. Tras ello, una fuerza desconocida comenzó a atacarlo, dejándolo aún más aturdido.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, bastardo?! Eres un cobarde al hacerte invisible para pelear—Ladró furioso el pelirrojo.

— No sé de que estás hablando, yo puedo ver perfectamente como te golpea —Comentó indiferente Fiorella.

— ¿Con que con esa estamos, niña? ¡Entonces no me queda otra opción que quemar todo este lugar!—Amenazó Castiel con seriedad, no parecía estar jugando.

— Mia tenía razón cuando dijo que se trataba de un pirómano…Al parecer su defecto es que sus emociones se descontrolan al utilizar su poder y tiende a ser excesivamente violento—Se dijo para sí misma Fiorella, analizando a su objetivo—Si continua descontrolándose será un gran problema, es mejor de que lo dejemos tener un buen sueño.

Castiel trató de callar a la chica para que dejara de murmurar, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Nathaniel lo atacó por la espalda tomando provecho de su distracción. Arrojándolo al suelo y dejándolo inmovilizado.

— Buenas noches, Señor piromano—Nathaniel, quien ya había desactivado su invisibilidad, le sonreía victoriosa y burlonamente a su objetivo, obteniendo un gruñido indignado de su parte.

Fiorella se acercó tranquilamente hacia donde estaban, y se agachó para tocar la cabeza del pelirrojo. Un resplandor iluminó sus ojos y, tras ello, Castiel cayó profundamente dormido.

— Trabajo terminado. Será mejor llamar a Leigh antes de que me quede dormida yo también— Fueron las palabras de la muchacha tras dar un gran bostezo mientras se cubría la boca.

El rubio, soltó a Castiel una vez que este se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, para luego tomar su teléfono celular y realizar una llamada.

— ¿Leigh? Soy Nathaniel. Nos hemos encargado del pirómano, sin embargo, no podre cargar con dos personas dormidas de regreso.

— _Entendido_ —Fue la respuesta— _Enviaremos un vehículo a su paradero. Buen trabajo._

— Gracias.

Una vez que colgó observó a su compañera quien ya había sucumbido también al mundo de los sueños, y luego miró con molestia a Castiel. Realmente les suplicaría a todos los santos existentes que por favor no pusieran en su misma clase a ese chico tan problemático, que no dudo ni un segundo en incinerarlos.

.

 **OoOoO**

En una habitación decorada de manera ostentosa, un hombre joven y de largo cabello castaño, observaba con nostalgia el retrato de una hermosa mujer de ojos lavanda. El hombre, perdido en sus pensamientos, contemplaba fijamente la imagen de la mujer que alguna vez amo, hasta que el crujido de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

— El equipo de Nathaniel y Fiorella ha logrado traer con éxito al usuario de fuego, sin embargo, no lograron llegar a un acuerdo con él y debieron utilizar la fuerza para evitar que se descontrolara. Uno de ellos resulto levemente lastimado—Informó Leigh al entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Es muy grave? —Cuestionó con genuina preocupación el hombre.

— Fue una quemadura menor en el brazo derecho de Nathaniel, afortunadamente—Sonrió el azabache— Erin se está haciendo cargo de tratarlo ahora.

— ¿Y Fiorella?

— Ella simplemente está durmiendo en un cuarto, dado que hizo uso de su habilidad.

— Me alegra oír que están bien—Respondió aliviado el castaño.

— Solo hay un hecho preocupante, Dimitry. Según el informe de Nathaniel, aparentemente los científicos ya habían tratado de contactar a Castiel y llevárselo con ellos. No estamos del todo seguros, así que tendremos que confirmarlo una vez que despierte.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias por la información. Iré inmediatamente a reunirme con los chicos ¿Podrías iniciar con los preparativos? Por favor.

Leigh asintió ante las palabras de su superior y, silenciosamente, se retiró de la habitación.

Nuevamente solo, Dimitry volvió a fijar sus orbes marrones en el retrato de la joven y suspiró con melancolía.

— Te prometí que terminaría con el sufrimiento de los afectados y por ello me hice cargo de Charlotte. Aún así ellos siguen saliendo lastimados por mi culpa…Al parecer no soy muy distinto a los científicos, María…¿Qué debo hacer para que nadie sufra el mismo dolor que tú?

Dimitry cerró sus ojos con dolor, para evocar todos los recuerdos de su amada.

Él, como heredero de la familia Delacroix, dueños de uno de los hospitales más grandes del país, fundó un organismo secreto conocido como Charlotte. Siendo la mansión de la potentada familia el hogar de los principales operativos.

Solo los miembros principales de la organización conocían las acciones de Charlotte, puesto que debían actuar sigilosamente con tal de no levantar sospechas en la comunidad científica. La mayor parte de los adolescentes que eran protegidos por la organización, poco sabían acerca de la entidad que los mantenía alejados de los investigadores, y solo tenían conocimiento del peligro al que podían estar expuestos si rechazaban su ayuda.

El único rostro visible de Charlotte era Sweet Amoris, el lugar que se encargaba de proteger físicamente a los usuarios de habilidades, siendo la encargada de su dirección la señora Shermansky. Una mujer letreada que accedió a fundar el internado luego de extensas negaciones con el heredero de los Delacroix, quien se ofreció a ser el sostenedor económico de la institución.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la organización en mantener alejados a los adolescentes de sus acciones, estaban limitados por el hecho de que al llegar a la adultez perdían los poderes que les permitían enfrentar a los jóvenes con habilidades por sí mismos. Por ello, debían pedir refuerzo a un reducido número de estudiantes de Sweet Amoris con capacidades destacadas. De esa manera podrían controlar de mejor manera a los jóvenes que utilizan sus habilidades de manera irresponsable, minimizando la cantidad de daño.

— ¡Dimitry!Ahí estas! ¡No te habíamos visto desde hace un tiempo! —Exclamó alegremente un muchacho de cabellera azulada.

Debido a que debían solicitar ayuda, un grupo de adolescentes vestidos con el uniforme del internado se encontraba en esos momentos en la sala de estar de la mansión Delacroix.

— Es inusual que nos reúnas a todos a la vez—Comentó una sonriente pelirroja, mientras vendaba cuidadosamente la quemadura en el brazo de Nathaniel.

— Estas en lo cierto Erin, pero me alegro de poder verlos a todos—Dimitry le devolvió gentilmente la sonrisa.

— ¿Esperaremos hasta que * _Firestorm_ y Fiorella despierten? —Preguntó Armin, sin despegar ni siquiera un segundo sus ojos de la consola—Aunque creo que será mejor hablar con el antes de que provoque un incendio en este lugar.

— Armin…Si haces eso vas a perder—Murmuró Anya, quien estaba sentada junto a él observando atentamente la pantalla del PSP del chico—¿Ves? Perdiste.

El pelinegro dejo escapar un grito de frustración al perder la partida, acompañado de la burlona risa de Anya, causando gracia en más de alguno de los presentes.

— No hay necesidad de preocuparse por Castiel…Leigh y yo nos encargaremos de hablar con él cuando despierte—Explicó calmadamente Lysandro, dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo.

— ¿Lo conocen? —Preguntó incrédulo Nathaniel.

— Somos amigos desde hace un tiempo, dejamos de estar en contacto cuando entre al internado. Me sorprendió cuando dijeron que él era el nuevo objetivo.

El rubio, todavía anonadado, espero que Lysandro terminara de hablar para luego voltearse hacia Mia y fulminarla con la mirada. Haciendo que la chica reaccionara instintivamente, ocultándose detrás de Cielo, a pesar de ser unos cuantos centímetros más alta que ella.

— ¡Yo no sabía nada de eso, en serio! —Aseguró la rubia reiteradamente, aferrándose a Cielo como si fuera un escudo— Elegí a Fiore para la misión por razones justificables…Aunque acepto que pensé que sería divertido que trataras con alguien tan distinto a ti.

— Me sorprende que aún puedas ser honesta a pesar de la situación— Rio Kentin.

— Ella siempre será así—Añadió Viktor— No podrás hacerla cambiar.

— Eso es lo que hace a Mia quien es—Agregó sin mala intención, Cielo. Haciendo que Mia no pudiera decir si sus palabras era un cumplido o solo sarcasmo.

Dimitry se limitó a observar con cierta diversión como los chicos hablaban entre ellos, a pesar de que ignoraban por completo su presencia y olvidaban la razón por la cual se encontraban allí.

El alboroto continuo por un buen rato, hasta que Viktor levantó ligeramente la voz para que el resto guardara silencio.

— Escuchemos lo que Dimitry tiene que decir—Dijo Coinín, quien había permanecido callada hasta ese minuto, sin ninguna necesidad de alzar el volumen de su voz para cesar los últimos murmullos en la habitación.

— Estoy de acuerdo, prosigamos con el asunto que nos interesa—Añadió Yayx, la elegante pelinegra que estaba sentada junto a Coinín, bebiendo una tasa de té y brindando una amable sonrisa a los presentes.

El grupo hizo caso a las palabras de las chicas, y se acomodaron en distintos lugares de la habitación.

Noelle, que había estado sentada junto a Kira, soltó un bufido desinteresado y molesto. No se preocupo en ocultar su disgusto por estar allí, sin embargo, su cara de pocos amigos se esfumó de forma casi inmediata cuando Alexy se sentó junto a ellas. Después de todo, el gemelo era el único capaz de tranquilizar a la rubia. Kira, a diferencia de Noelle, simplemente esperaba de manera atenta las palabras de Dimitry, y no mostró incomodidad alguna ante la actitud de su compañera.

Dimitry espero unos minutos hasta asegurarse que todos los presentes estuvieran en silencio y atentos a sus movimientos, antes de iniciar su anuncio.

— Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles su cooperación con Charlotte. No podemos involucrar a todos los estudiantes en nuestras actividades, pero gracias al gran trabajo que han realizado durante este tiempo, hemos sido capaces de evitar una gran cantidad de víctimas. Sin embargo, y por desgracia, ese no es el principal tema por el que los he reunido…Por favor Leigh, prosigue.

El azabache apagó las luces de la habitación y, con un control remoto, encendió un proyector. Una serie de imágenes comenzaron a ser mostradas, una tras otra, aparentando una especie de película. A medida que se proyectaban las expresiones en los rostros de los chicos comenzaron a cambiar; algunos mostraban enfado, otros tristeza y algunos simplemente horror ante lo que veían.

— Esto es horrible—Susurró Erin, cubriéndose la boca atónita.

— Esos desgraciados realmente lo han hecho—La voz de Viktor reflejaba la rabia contenida que lo inundaba. Sus puños estaban apretados dado la impotencia que sentía.

— No se detendrán hasta que alcancen sus metas—El tono de Yayx se había vuelto seco, y aunque mantuviera su compostura intacta, en sus ojos brillaba un profundo odio.

Ahora sus enemigos no serían solamente un grupo de científicos desquiciados quienes experimentaban con seres humanos, sino que tenían algo mucho peor a su lado.

Las imágenes proyectadas habían sido obtenidas de las cámaras de seguridad de una de las instalaciones de investigación. Mostraban como una chica de cabello violeta y otra morena, quienes estaban tratando de escapar, eran atacadas cruelmente por otro usuario de habilidades y capturadas nuevamente por los guardias de seguridad.

Lo más horrible no era el ver como atacaban a esas pobres chicas inocentes, sino a su atacante, quien no parecía ni siquiera estar cerca de la pubertad.

Era solo un niño.

— Esto es la guerra—Declaró Dimitry.

.

* * *

 **Bueno y aquí termina este primer capitulo (Otra vez…XD)**

 **Me alegra poder haber vuelto con este fic! De verdad quería continuarlo aunque haya tenido que repetir el primer capitulo**

 **De antemano quiero decir que hare el intento de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero una vez que comience agosto puede que no sea tan constante en las publicaciones pero no lo dejare de lado.**

 **En fin, lamento faltas de ortografía y/o redacción, pero espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco este capitulo ;)**

 **Les agradezco a todas las que quisieron seguir participando en la historia y aquellas que enviaron sus fichas para el cupo que faltaba**

 **Fichas**

 **Nathaniel-** Coinín Blanche **(Miawchu)**

 **Castiel-** Yayx Bethzabe Petrova **(Lunioflower)**

 **Lysandro-** Kira Kleist **(Creirwyn Von Kleist)**

 **Kentin-** Erin Aldrich **(Shionlover)**

 **Armin-** Anya Moguilévich **(** **XxShirogami18InorixX** **)**

 **Alexy-** Noelle Heider **(Ari Kuma)**

 **Dimitry -** Fiorella Isabey **(Thekousisters)**

 **Leiftan*-** Cielo Skylar **(PinkyYo)**

 ***Acepte una petición para uno de los chicos de Eldarya, pero debido a que nunca he escrito nada con este personaje y para no complicarme demasiado al escribir tantas parejas, puede que no tengan "tantos" momentos juntos como el resto, pero esto no quiere decir que sus personajes no tengan importancia dentro de la historia. Tratare de hacer lo mejor posible por darle su tiempo a cada uno a lo largo del fic :3  
**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
